Tears ok a Killer
by Hence The Name
Summary: Des kills Sheelagh-or does he? Please read and review!
1. Stars in their eyes!

"PC Taviner could I have a word please?" Came the voice of Sheelagh Murphy  
  
"Yeah sure serge" Des replied. Des didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed by this, Sheelagh could either argue or say sorry and des had a feeling it would be the first one. He walked as slowly as possible to Sheelagh's office, He'd hated arguing with her since the first argument they had.  
  
"PC Taviner I have been told to inform you that there will be a sunhill stars in their eyes next Wednesday" Sheelagh informed him  
  
"Oh right it's a bit soon isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah inspector gold said that it was exactly a year from Cass Rickman's death in two weeks so it couldn't really be in that week"  
  
"Oh... yeah... how could I forget!" Des felt like smacking himself but instead he just massaged his head  
  
"Des we need to sort this out"  
  
"What out its you that seems to have a problem"  
  
"No Des I mean every time you come into my office you want an apology, well I didn't do anything wrong"  
  
"Hold on how can you say you didn't do anything wrong? You stormed out of the pub"  
  
"I left because you couldn't tell me that you loved me"  
  
"You know what Sheelagh forget it! I hate arguing"  
  
"I hate arguing as well most humans do!"  
  
"Oh so funny, that's what I love about you Sheelagh! Your cocky comments" Des shouted sarcastically and stormed out of Sheelagh's office. Des went to tell everybody else about the stars in there eyes. Some people were already planning acts by the time the shift was over. Des knew that he was going to be Robbie Williams; he also knew that he owed Sheelagh an apology. Des headed for Sheelagh's office but instead of knocking he went straight in. What he found when he entered wasn't what he had expected though,  
  
"Sheelagh I..." He began as he opened the door and walked into the room "Sheelagh are you ok?" Des asked Sheelagh was sat at her desk crying,  
  
"Oh Des I... I'm fine" She replied, Sheelagh knew that she had nearly let her feelings slip. She had hold of a pregnancy test, although Des had never seen one before he knew what one was "Is that positive?" He asked  
  
"It's got nothing to do with you! I'm surprised you even know what it is! Your feelings seem to come and go within three weeks"  
  
"Oh cut the crap Sheelagh, yes or no it's a simple answer to a simple question! And if the kid is mine I think it has everything to do with me!"  
  
Sheelagh was shocked that Des would say something like that to her  
  
"No its not now get out"  
  
"Wait I've come to say I'm sorry"  
  
"Ok then bye"  
  
"I'm so..."  
  
"GET OUT NOW"  
  
Sheelagh got up and walked over to Des. She wanted to kiss him so badly but instead she slapped him  
  
"How dare you come into my office without knocking, shout at me and then ignore me!"  
  
Des left Sheelagh's office and went straight home. He decided that he would drown his sorrows. He was sat for about 4 hours drinking (he was absolutely Bladdered by then) when he had an idea, he would say sorry to Sheelagh in a song. Feeling impressed with his idea Des went to bed. At home Sheelagh was thinking about what had happened, thoughts like 'Did I say something wrong to make him say those things' and 'did I go over the top hitting him?' were going through her mind. Both officers arrived at the same time that morning; they avoided each other all day. They did they all week until the night of the stars in their eyes.  
  
"You going on tonight?" Des asked  
  
"Yeah, you?" Sheelagh replied  
  
"Yeah. Is Patrick coming?"  
  
"Nah its not his scene and he says if that nasty piece of work that arrested him was going to be there he definitely isn't going!"  
  
Des laughed at this. Patrick Murphy, the husband of the woman who slapped him was scared of Debbie McAllister. At the end of the shift everyone was really excited. Gary and honey were going on as Nelly and Kelly, Gina gold was going on as Madonna, Sheelagh Murphy, June Ackland, Smithy and Jim carver were going on as the fast food rockers, Des was going on as R-Kelly and Adam Okaro, Kerry Young, Reg Hollis, Debbie McAllister, Juliet Becker, Sam Nixon and Phil Hunter were going to be s club 7. The night was promising to be a good one for everybody. Gabriel Kent was the host. First up was Madonna with beautiful stranger, Then there was Nelly and Kelly with dilemma, then Fast food rockers with the fast food song (this got the whole station rolling on the floor laughing seeing 3 sergeants and a CSU officer dancing around in costumes like snow whites outfit), then it was S Club 7 with s club party (By the time they were up the whole station was in tears) when they had finished it was time for R-Kelly. Before des sang he made a little bit of a speech, "Hiya everyone... you know that I'm not... well I'm not into all this soppy love stuff but I'm singin' this song because I need to say sorry to someone really special to me. In other words I'm dedicating this song to someone... I'm not saying who but they know who they are so here goes... If I could turn, turn back the hands of time Then my darlin you would be mine If I could turn, turn back the hands of time Then I, I would not be livin this life alone" Sheelagh knew this song was for her, She could feel tears falling down her face. She barged past people in order to get outside before people noticed that she was crying. 


	2. Caught in the act

"Oh god" Des gasped "OK that's it see you soon" he finished as he left the stage and headed outside. He looked around, Sheelagh wasn't there. Upstairs he thought and headed for the stairs. Sure enough when he got up the stairs Sheelagh was sat in one of the corridors on the floor crying. He walked over; If Sheelagh was crying it usually meant approach with caution.  
  
"Was I really that bad?" he asked as he sat down beside her "I thought you'd gone outside"  
  
"Yeah I considered going outside but there is no way I am showing the British public Sheelagh Murphy dressed like snow white"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Look Des there's something you don't know about me!"  
  
"Well tell me what it is and then I will know"  
  
"My mother died of cancer when I was 13. I suppose that song just brought it all back"  
  
"Oh great I can't do anything right anymore!"  
  
"No that was lovely Des it really was"  
  
"If I had any idea you know I wouldn't have..."  
  
"Yeah I know what's coming"  
  
"Sheelagh I'm sorry, about this, about not being able to tell you that I love you, about last week"  
  
"Des I don't want any apologies I'm the one that slapped you. That's my job! All you did was..."  
  
Des kissed her.  
  
"Was tell me that you loved me"  
  
Sheelagh kissed Des. They started ripping each other's clothes off. Downstairs they were about to announce the winners.  
  
"OK before we announce who has won someone needs to find Des and Sheelagh" Gabriel said  
  
"I'll go" Kerry shouted and walked off. She checked outside, no one there so she decided to check custody. They weren't there either. She started to walk up the stairs towards the corridor were Des and Sheelagh were 'Debriefing'  
  
"You two are you up here they're about to ann...Oh my god" Sheelagh pulled away from Des and looked at Kerry.  
  
"Rape" She said and shrugged her shoulders  
  
"Mmmmmm ok so victims usually rip their attackers clothes off! Understandable" Kerry protested laughing "Serge I think I saw a bit more than you think I did"  
  
"Ah... right... ok then...erm don't tell anybody"  
  
"I won't serge but they want you downstairs for the results" Kerry turned and started to walk off "oh are you two a couple?" She asked turning around  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"No" Des and Sheelagh answered together  
  
"Is that a sort of?"  
  
"Yeah because I'm married"  
  
"To a complete and utter wimp" Des protested  
  
Kerry and Sheelagh laughed. "I hope that's not jealousy Desmond Taviner" Sheelagh muttered  
  
"Hey no need to say things like that!" Des replied  
  
"Ok are you two coming?" Kerry asked  
  
"Yeah give us two minutes kez" Des replied  
  
"Why are we staying?" Sheelagh asked  
  
"Oh you'll see"  
  
"I don't like surprises"  
  
"I know"  
  
"How?"  
  
"No woman I know that's over 40 cries when they aren't pregnant!"  
  
"Ey I'm 21 I'll have you no"  
  
Des laughed and grabbed Sheelagh by the waist pulling her close 


	3. Indecent Propisal

"You might not be but you certainly look it"  
  
"Aw no flattering the sergeant!"  
  
"Oh you gonna stop me?"  
  
"No but can try"  
  
"Go on then"  
  
"Tell me you love me!"  
  
"What... Why?"  
  
"If you want to be with me then you'll have to, unless you can't"  
  
"I love you Sheelagh! Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about"  
  
"Why if it's not true then don't say it"  
  
"It is true but I want you to tell me. You've never told me"  
  
"Well...erm...I...err...love you"  
  
"There was me thinking you did"  
  
"I do that was just payback for not telling me in the pub!"  
  
"Oh right well tell me properly"  
  
"I love you Des"  
  
"Enough to marry me?"  
  
Sheelagh pulled away from Des. She was shocked that Des had asked this he knew she was married,  
  
"What...I don't know what to say"  
  
"Yeah'll do fine"  
  
"I'm already married...I can't just leave to marry someone else"  
  
Des walked off.  
  
"Des where are you going?" Sheelagh shouted chasing him  
  
"For the results" Des replied  
  
"Wait Des don't you think we need to be public before marriage?" Sheelagh said grabbing his arm  
  
"Get off me" Des shouted pushing Sheelagh off.  
  
"Des I'm so..." Sheelagh started but then she lost her balance and fell down the stairs.  
  
"Sheelagh" Des shouted looking at her. "KERRY MA'AM GARY HELP GET AN AMBULANCE" he shouted at the top of his lungs, Kerry arrived at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What are you looking at get an ambulance?" Des shouted and he started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The rest of the station came running to the stairs. Des got Sheelagh back for a minute  
  
"Des I'm so...sorry and I love..." She stuttered  
  
"Sheelagh don't leave me please I need you here" Des whispered holding her hand When the ambulance arrived they told Des that there was nothing he could do. Des started crying  
  
"None of this would've happened if I wouldn't of asked her to marry me," he mumbled to Kerry  
  
"I know this is the second time someone has died on stars in their eyes night" Kerry started "it'll be ok" she finished and gave him a hug. The station were not only shocked about Sheelagh's near death they were also shocked that tough man Des was crying. Only Kerry Gina and Adam knew what had been going on behind closed doors... 


End file.
